Annoyingly Perfect
by Gii3
Summary: Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts. She struggles to find a reason to hate him, she had plenty, but yet again she had none. HP/GW


_Here's to the 'not so perfect challenge.'_

_**Character:**__ Harry Potter_

_**Flaw:**__ Annoyingly Perfect_

**Reasons to hate him**

_Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts. She struggles to find a reason to hate him, she had plenty, but yet again she had none. [HP/GW] _

A red haired girl wandered her room angrily as she muttered something under her breath. More than just a teenager she seemed like a caged Lioness trying to find her way out.

Then she came to a sudden halt standing right in the middle of the big room she had to share other four girls, who, fortunately to her accord, were probably at the great hall having dinner.

The girl walked, much calmer now, to the edge of the window. She had a perfect view of the big lake, and the grounds as a whole for that matter, which were now deserted for it was snowing like there was no tomorrow. She sighed loudly not caring to be heard since she was pretty certain her roommates weren't going up here any time soon.

Without any notice the sixteen year old red haired turned around and start muttering again as she stormed swiftly to the bathroom.

Once there, she stood motionless in front of the mirror looking closely to her own reflection.

The first thing she noticed was her copious red hair set on a little mane. Then her attention was set on the reflection's eyes, bright brown eyes, almost caramel, glued to her pale skin. But she didn't paid much attention to this, she continued to stare at herself, this time swiftly changing her gaze to her little nose, painted with some freckles and then her thin lips pressed together in dismay.

But this was not what was bothering her. Not at all. She turned her head a little to the right in order to get a better look of her cheek. Or at least what was left of it. On her right cheek were two bloodied scars as bold as finger that ran from her mouth to her ear. Her eyes got watery as she stared at those scars on her cheeks.

She had got them just half an hour ago, when she refused to _punish _a younger student. Just the thought of casting an unforgivable, not only an unforgivable but the torturing charm no less, made her want to throw up.

A seventh or sixth year she could manage because she knew that as painful as it could be, they would cope, they could handle it, but the thought of casting such a charm on a fellow student was just unbearable. She couldn't do, she wouldn't. And she didn't.

She raised her right arm to her face slowly intending to caress the awful scars, but she stopped mid-way as she saw the bruises spreading all over her arm disgustingly. She turned her hand to a fist, ready to punch the stupid mirror, for showing her such awful marcs, but she restrained just in time.

'It's not like I need any more bad luck' She though almost sardonically.

She then rested her back to the wall defeated as she let her thoughts wander, like she always ended up doing when she was too distressed about Hogwarts. And just like always, her thought ended up being about _him. _

Him, who had abandoned her.

Him, who had run away.

Him, of whom she had not heard anything about for a few months now.

And more importantly, him, who she couldn't hate.

'Harry' She thought dreamy as she closed her eyes. She could see his bright green emerald eyes shining, his messy black locks running wild in the top of his head, his perfectly shaped face... The image was so vivid she had to open her eyes to make sure she was standing there alone.

"Of course you're alone, Ginny" She said not wanting to hold her anger anymore "He left you!" She screamed with a voice that didn't sound like her own. She jumped a little afraid that somebody might have heard her.

"He left you, he left you" she kept repeating to herself in a whisper almost as if she was trying to understand the real meaning of such words, holding back her tears. "He doesn't love you; he left you here to your fate. He ran away, like the coward he is" even as the Weasley girl said this it sounded like lies. She could tell it was all lies even beneath her anger.

She was just resented, stressed. She had gone through a lot in the past months. But not even that was excuse enough. She was losing her mind.

She laughed sardonically at the idea, since she wasn't far from that anymore. She'd been through hell and back and it was finally meeting up with her now. But her laugher didn't last much and went to her torture, for thinking of Harry was the only torture she'd willingly take.

She had thought of reasons, millions of them, reasons why she should hate him, but she seemed not to find any.

True, he had left her, but only for her own safety. But it was false though, that he had run away, he hadn't, he was out there fighting for the life of every innocent. He was just a teenager, he had just come to age, and yet he had carried the weight of the whole wizarding world within him. If anything, she couldn't help but love him more for such act of bravery.

She sighed, completely annoyed now. Before, ever so suddenly, storming out of the bathroom for then throwing herself into her bed, which was the closest to the window. She rested there on her back, staring at the ceiling blankly. The same thought kept nagging her ever since she first set foot in Hogwarts after entering to her sixth year.

She knew, she just knew she had to stop thinking about him, since it would do her no good, but still she couldn't help it, so she had resolved to find a reason to think about him in a way that wouldn't hurt so much, and that's when she started that unfinished list of hers.

She leaned to her side and reached for her night table with some effort. She swiftly took a parchment from it. Now that she had gotten herself to think about it, she wouldn't be able to evade it in a while, so she might as well not leave anything behind.

Still resting with her back to the bed the Weasley girl put the parchment in front of her eyes and pitifully stared at it for a few seconds. On the very top of the parchment it read 'Reasons to hate him' and under it three small sentences, each of them crossed over by a line.

She had tried everything but still she couldn't find any reason. Harry was nice and funny, and smart, and not to add extremely brave. Plus he would always do the best he could to protect the ones he loves. And he was very noble, yet again he was strong and even would fight with whoever it took to get what he thought was right.

Ginny kept thinking about Harry and how charming he could be for quite a while before actually scolding herself, she was meant to write down the reason why she should _hate _him not the exact opposite.

'I can't' she thought, finally admitting defeat. 'I can't, I can't, I just can't. I can't find a reason to hate him, as much as I try. He's just so… Perfect'

As the read headed girl thought of this she quickly sat up on her bed, letting the parchment drop next to her.

"Perfect" she said in a bare whisper, as if testing the word. "So _annoyingly perfect_" She said, this time louder as she started considering this.

With lost eyes the girl softly rested back on her bed still considering the word. As to how she hadn't thought of this before, was a mystery for her since, true enough, she didn't hate him, but the fact that he was so annoyingly perfect was the thing that most unnerved her, if she ever were to hate him for anything, it would definitely be that.

The fact that he was so abnormally perfect was the only thing she could ever consider. If she were to choose a reason to hate him that would definitely be it.

As the girl thought of this she excitedly reached for the long forgotten parchment lying next to her. She stared blankly at it for a few seconds and then managed to get a quill from her messy trunk.

She sighed and then started writing so fast that her handwriting was barely understandable when she, short after, dropped her quill.

She stared at the parchment yet once again, this time with almost joyful eyes; as if examining a master piece, but that didn't lasted much since too soon after that all the joy was replaced by exhaustion.

She had thought that maybe finding a reason to hate him things would be easier, at least that way, she thought, all the pain would have an explanation, as silly as it could be. But yet again as she stared at her fast handwriting she found out it was pointless.

It was pointless to think there actually was a reason for all this.

And even if there were it would have been even more pointless to blame Harry's over-perfection.

She sighed furiously and stood up quite fast, making herself a little dizzy. She laughed to herself cynically as she watched the two words she had been struggling to find for all this time.

"Too perfect" She read acidly. "As if that's any help"

She stared at the palm of her hands and then further up at her arms. She was covered with scars almost from head to toe and it still wasn't even Christmas, how she would survive to the rest of the year, was beyond her.

So she decided, for what was worth it, she'd fight as much as it took, whatever the cost. She'll be brave just like Harry. Yet again, at all like him, since if it took a lie for not to go crazy then she was willing to take it, because sure as hell she wasn't going to give up.

From now on, she no longer loved Harry Potter for he was too perfect for her to care.

_Didn't quite turned out how I expected it to, but I'm happy with it. A bit anyways… _

_Please, review and tell me what you thought about it!_

_Hugs & kisses_

_Gii3.~ _


End file.
